team seven, waiting
by Isla Singer
Summary: team seven waiting for the ever late kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Thank you Elinyan for Beta'ing my fic and giving such an awesome review

First time writing, please go easy on me.

Team 7 was dutifully waiting for Kakashi sensei to show up at their designated meeting spot. He was supposed to have come three hours ages ago, but, of course in the typical Kakashi fashion, he had yet to arrive.

"Where is he?" Naruto screamed. "Shut up, baka!" Came the ever predictable reply from Sakura. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh.

A puff of smoke signaled Kakashi's arrival.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto screeched just

glared; eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Ah, you see, an earthquake of un-youthfulness smashed my lounge, so I had to

go to the store and get new things for said lounge. But the store was closed

and I had to wait until it opened. But they didn't have the things I needed,

so I had to go to the store on the other side of Konoha and get the things."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura screamed accused and sasuke's other eyebrow started to twitch.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'even when I tell the truth, they don't believe me.

Oh how you would be laughing Obito' Kakashi thought wryly, holding up his hands and smiling slightly in an attempt to placate his Very-Annoyed students thought Kakashi.


	2. Important NOTE

**Hi, as Im sure everyone is aware, fanfics are being deleted without warning, and while I don't have to worry about mine being deleted, there are many others who's fics are. We are signing this and sending it the support server and trying to stop this. Please help us.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32

flamingpen18

Isla Singer


End file.
